Jack Hanma
Summary Jack Hanma was a major antagonist in the first part of the Baki franchise, as well as Baki Hanma's final opponent in the Underground Tournament. He made his re-appearance in the other parts of the Baki series as a neutral secondary character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 8-B Name: Jack Hanma, Jack Hammer, The Impure Hanma, Failure (By Yujiro) Origin: Baki the Grappler Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Pit Fighter, Baki's older brother, Drug User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Claimed to have surpassed steroids and created his own "miracle body), Expert Street Brawler, Chi Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via Aiki), Berserk Mode (Prone to fits of rage that make him far more dangerous and hard to deal with) and Extreme Pain Tolerance (Had his jaw bitten off and shattered yet showed little pain, being more angry than anything else) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Easily defeated Garland, who was capable of defeating Kaoru Hanayama with one attack. Overwhelmed Maximum Tournament Baki. Was only defeated after Baki temporarily obtained the Demon back, which exponentially increases his power) | At least City Block level (Casually defeated Ali Jr. Forced Pickle to use a hint of his true power. Thought he could defeat Musashi Miyamoto (Baki) even after watching him kill Baki Dou Retsu Kaioh) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Overwhelmed Baki) | Hypersonic (Comparable to if not superior than Motobe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher (The second strongest fighter in the Underground Tournament) | At least City Block Class Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Took many hits from Baki including his own use of the Mach Fist. Shrugged off Sikorsky and Muhammad Ali Jr's punches like they were nothing) | At least City Block level (Survived multiple hits from a casual Pickle) Stamina: Extremely High (Jack possess some of the highest stamina seen in the series. Showing little to no pain after training for hours on end, having bones shattered, his lower face bitten off, or having a bomb go off in his face. His extreme stamina is what caused Pickle to fear him) Range: Extended melee range via sheer size Standard Equipment: Enhanced Super Steroids Intelligence: Jack's intelligence is relatively average. Although he has shown himself to be a slightly bit of a combat genius from times to times (As he was able to counter Shibukawa's Aiki), that is likely due to his lineage as a Hanma and being the son of Yujiro Hanma. Weaknesses: Is sometimes too confident in his strength. Trains too much for his body to handle, forcing him to resort to steroids and other medical methods in order to keep his strength growing steadily. Is too obsessed with beating Yujiro and avenging his mother, to the point where he is blinded by that dream. Doesn't know a lot of techniques and often fights head-on. Key: Maximum Tournament to New Grappler Baki | Son of Ogre to Baki Dou Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bite * Chop-Blow * Nukite * Spear Tackle * Aiki Gallery File:Jack_Hanma.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Brawlers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Group TAC Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Tier 9 Category:Berserkers Category:Chi Users Category:Attack Reflection Users